


Pulitzer Prize

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Underage implied
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 在普利希奇晒出和芒特10年前的合影之后——
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Kudos: 10





	Pulitzer Prize

_“这张照片拍摄于_ _2007_ _年夏天，英格兰，萨里郡，科巴姆训练基地，_ _U8_ _训练场。”_

莱斯从身后贴紧芒特，仿佛两人本就应当共享同一具躯体。他凑在对方耳边颇有节奏地吐出这一串单词，并以同样的节奏摸索着拉开芒特的外套拉链。

_“事实上，距离训练课开始的时间还有半个钟头，所以，你看，背景里空荡荡的，球比还人多。但他们两个……”_

他戳了戳照片里傻笑的两个小孩。

_“……约定每次都要早点到，好同彼此多玩一会，哪怕只是一个把球踢过来，另一个把球踢回去。”_

莱斯同拉链底端纠缠了几秒，好在他很熟悉切尔西训练服的构造，然后从肩膀开始，像拨开一只水分和成熟度都恰到好处的甜橙，剥下这件衣服，精准地扔上卧室另一端的椅背。为此他轻轻地笑了两下，搂在芒特胸前的手臂感受到自己胸腔的震动。

他拿起第二张照片。

 _“_ _2008_ _年拍的，训练场附近的冰激凌店门口，肯定不在对面或者隔壁，至少要转过两条小路。我记不起来具体在哪里……你还记得吗？唉，我就知道，你连我们到底是六岁、七岁还是八岁一见钟情都搞不清楚，怎么会记得住这些小事……那你还记不记得我们的比赛？谁先吃完谁就去咬一口对方那个，所以我们在照片里才肩膀挤着肩膀，脸贴着脸，趴在桌上舔同一个冰激凌……”_

或许芒特想反驳他还记得，但莱斯的手刚刚钻进了他的上衣，分走了大半注意力。

 _“_ _2009_ _年这张，训练基地医务室。别看妹妹头小朋友哭得像小花猫，张大嘴巴，上气不接下气——队医都吓坏了，以为他出了大事疼到说不出话——其实真正的伤员是他的朋友，小花猫只是不知道该做什么只好陪着哭。_

解说员的声音越来越小，嘴唇越来越靠近耳朵。

 _“_ _Oops_ _，没有_ _2010_ _年的照片。怎么会这样呢？啊，原来有人跑去和别的小朋友合影了。”_

他听起来比被爸爸妈妈冤枉的小孩还要委屈，可他的手在芒特腰上不轻不重地捏了两下。

_“2011年，训练基地的停车场，一起坐大巴去曼彻斯特！”_

_“2012年，训练基地的食堂，是谁不乖偷偷丢掉了盘子里的西兰花？”_

_“2013年，已经到U14的球场啦！看这儿，左下角这里，碰巧抓拍到跑来围观训练的特里！_ _你说，他几乎每个周末都在球场旁边遛狗，会不会撞见过躲在树荫下偷偷接吻的两个小男孩呢？”_

芒特抖了一下，可能想象到了莱斯描述的可能性，可能由于莱斯手指的动作，也可能是上衣脱下之后的寒颤。

_“2014年，2014年再没什么科巴姆可看……让我们去看点别的。这个，我们的秘密基地，藏着不及格的考试卷子也藏着最稀有的球星卡，还藏着很多别的东西。我第一次帮你来个手活的时候——就像这样开始”_

莱斯隔着内裤轻轻揉搓已经足够硬的轮廓。

_“——我怕得要死，可你只在那里咯咯咯地笑。”_

他对已经湿润的程度感到满意。

 _“这是_ _2015_ _年夏天的地中海小岛。”_

 _“这是_ _2016_ _年冬天的北非荒漠。”_

莱斯感受到芒特逐渐失去对自身重心的掌控，即使他的双脚都平稳地踩在地板上。他蹭来蹭去，很明显地表示想要什么。

莱斯举起下一张照片。

 _“_ _这是_ _2017_ _年初秋的阿姆斯特丹，一座可能有名字也可能没名字的老桥，照片里这两个人刚刚为如何正确地靠右骑自行车吵了架，气鼓鼓的。当然了，如果稍稍仔细观察，很容易发现其实只有这名荷甲球员在认真生气。不过不用担心，只消几分钟，他们挽着手逛情趣用品商店的时候就已经和好了。_ _”_

最后一块碍事的布料被丢到地上。

 _“你最喜欢哪一个？我最喜欢的还是那对乳夹，可惜后来有一只找不见了。好在我刚刚买了新的，就在你到家之前，上面刻了_ _Declan Rice_ _。”_

他对自己的姓名咬字重而清晰。

 _“2018_ _年，下雪天的德比郡，当地俱乐部的赛前专用绕场一周羊试图咀嚼一名无辜的西汉姆球员的头发，大概是因为冬天的草料不够可口。然而站在一边的德比郡球员毫无同情心，幸灾乐祸前仰后合笑到肚子疼。_ _”_

_“2019年9月7日，英格兰对阵保加利亚的第67分钟，兜兜转转，他们又一起回到伦敦了。”_

_“2020年，随便某个下午，为什么有的小坏蛋非要吓醒睡着的男朋友让全世界嘲笑，而小坏蛋的男朋友趁他睡着只是偷拍了流口水的照片还没给别人看？”_

床头柜上还有十几沓照片码在那里，摄影艺术品鉴大会远没有结束。

芒特突然挣脱出来，快速转身，趁其不备，用力扑倒，过程中不忘弯腰捞起手机，最后骑坐在在莱斯身上。

摞得整整齐齐的照片们稀里哗啦洒了一地。

“照片有什么意思，来拍性爱视频吧，记得看镜头哦！。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> fun (?) facts:  
> 芒特和米在训练之前会早点去一起玩是真事；  
> 芒特在不同的采访里说过“我们是六/七/八岁认识的”（其实是八岁）；  
> 特里周末的时候在训练场旁边遛狗顺便围观小朋友是真事（from 小茉莉）；  
> 德比郡也不是每场比赛之前都遛羊。


End file.
